Isaka's Favorite Show
by Junior Tomarry
Summary: When Isaka let the security members install security cameras inside the Marukawa Publishing Main Office he wasn't expecting this. Videos of: the editor-in-chief and the Onodera heir snogging on the couch office lounge at two in the morning; the famous Chiaki-sensei stuck in between his co-worker and editor; Kisa meeting a hot model; and Ijuin-sensei hugging an unconscious Misaki.
1. You can't keep a secret forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Shungiku Nakamura's works.

|x|

"Umm... Isaka-san I don't think that should be..." an employee said but quickly shut up when Isaka threw a dirty leer at her.

Satisfied with her silence, Isaka nodded his head as he ejected a memory card out its slot. "Have you made a copy made of this Len-chan?" The daddy-coat-rider asked, the grin on his face never leaving.

"I ...did."

"That's good! Now... make sure that no one will ever –and I mean no one will talk about this!" Isaka commanded, wagging his finger as if the woman in front of him was a three year old child.

"Understood Isaka-san." The woman said uncertainly as the grinning man left the monitoring room. Once the man was gone, she let her body collapse on the nearest chair. "This would cause so many headaches." The woman said as she massaged her temple, attempting to brew out the incoming forming headache, but to no avail after a few seconds the headache started to come. "He didn't even get my name right." She whispered as her eyes landed on a monitor, where all members of the famous Maiden Club, was viewing. "My name is Lee not Len."

|x|

"Good Morning everybody~" Isaka greeted with cheery grin as he waved at everyone inside the office. Most of the employees greeted him while others bowed their heads.

"What brings you here?" Takano Masamune asked he placed feet on top of the table. Exhaustion and lack of sleep was evident on his eyes as he regarded the newly arrived black haired man. It was common knowledge that when The Isaka-san personally visits your department chaos would surely follow.

Now that was something Takano didn't want. Chaos. He and his co-workers had just finished the cycle, meaning they were at least temporarily out of chaos, it was a custom for them –the Emerald members to take the first three days after the cycle easy. It was something that everyone agreed on.

Well... almost everybody.

Takano's eyes wandered towards a certain brunette. The said brunette was talking animatedly on the phone, his hand flying on every direction as his face made cute funny expressions.

Takano chuckled as secretly as possible but he didn't let his amusement let him take away. He grabbed the nearest magazine to him, rolled it and then threw the rolled magazine with deadly precision. The flying magazine hit the brunette's head. Dead on.

"OW! THAT HURTS!" the brunette yelled all eyes turning towards him. "What did you do that for?" the assaulted complained as he robbed his sore head, "You enjoy seeing me in pain that much?" he said as he threw a glare at Takano.

Takano took the glare as a challenge. He glared back at the brunette. "Oi! Remember that I'm your superior, Onodera." Takano reminded as he pointed his pointing finger at Onodera. "And I'll also remind you that Isaka-san is here and that he is also your superior so greet him properly!" He scolded as he intensified his glare.

Onodera, not wanting to beaten on their glaring contest, glared harder. After a few more seconds Onodera broke the glaring contest. "Geez, I'm sorry then. Good morning Isaka-san." Onodera greeted as he turned his office chair around so that he would be facing Isaka who was standing behind the space between Onodera's and Kisa's.

"Good morning to you too!" Isaka greeted. "How's your talk with the publishing office?"

"Talk?" Onodera asked, slightly tilting his head to the side. "Ack! I forgot! Please excuse me!" with that he picked up the phone and then continuously apologized to person he was talking on the phone. No one paid much attention to him after that. Instead eyes focused on Isaka.

"Again... what brings you here?" Takano asked as he took off his reading glasses. "Don't tell me you're checking on your workers since we all know that you won't do that _this_ way."

"My my Takano-san have you no faith in me? I was actually going to do that but since you have kindly said that I don't usually do that then I guess I wouldn't do it." Isaka said as he shrugged his shoulders. The entire Emerald department became silent except for Onodera's girly voice and the wall clock. "But you know what? I think there would be a better way to do something here. Something more _interesting_." He said as he moved his hands like Gaston, from the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast, would usually do.

"Uh-huh. And that would be?" Takano asked flatly as he stared at the man with a bored expression.

"Well you see... I read everybody's profile once in awhile." Isaka said a dangerous grin forming on his face. "And I just happen to catch a wiff of some very interesting things." By now, some members of the other department were starting to eavesdrop. "Like for example~ Hatori-san!" At the mention of his name the man jumped a little on his seat. "You've been friends with Chiharu-san since you were kids!"

"What's so interesting about that?" Hatori asked as he raised a brow. "Not to be rude here Isaka-san but my co-workers already know that."

"True. True." Isaka said as he grabbed the nearest near chair which was unfortunately Onodera's chair. The sudden pull of the chair made Onodera lose his balance and fall on the ground. A protest was heard from the brunette but no one paid heed to him. The possibility of Isaka-san telling the juiciest of all the juiciest information about the Maidens was off the charts. Between Onodera falling off his chair and Isaka's new information, it was clear which was more interesting. "But! You left the fact out that you along with Chihiro-sensei are classmates with the handsome freelance artist, Yuu Yanase!" Isaka proclaimed which caused most of the female eavesdroppers to squeal.

Oh my... Hatori did so not want to think what those women are thinking.

"How did you get that information? That wasn't written at my resume. And please don't let your imagination run wild. I already love someone else." Hatori said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Have you been spying on me?"

Isaka cackled. "Nope! I just really have good eyes and excellent deduction skills. Ahem... on another matter I would like to talk about you Kisa-san."

"Eh? Me!" Kisa asked before blinking twice.

"Well I didn't get much from you... but you see I just happened to be scouting for student artists. So I went to a university school fair and then just happen to come across this splendid fashion show. The clothes that were displayed were a masterpiece! But the main event is really something else, see I even got the picture." He said as he held up a picture in hand. Everyone, even Onodera, leaned on to see what Isaka had to show. Unfortunately, before Isaka could raise the picture a little higher, Kisa had already snatched the picture from Isaka's clutch.

Isaka's eyes twinkled on Kisa's reaction. "Well that was a very interesting and strong reaction from you, Kisa-san!" Isaka said as he got up from his –Onodera's- seat. "I just actually came here to tell you that I installed security cameras inside and outside the building. We wouldn't want crazy fans from breaking inside Marukawa Publishing Office, now wouldn't we?" Isaka asked rhetorically.

"You installed security cameras for security purpose?" Onodera inquired.

"Yes." Isaka confirmed as he nodded his head. "But that isn't my main purpose! My main purpose is to monitor the moves of my employees so-" Isaka smiled and then wagged his finger. "-no monkey business!" and with that said he skipped out of the Emerald department.

Takano narrowed his eyes as his co-workers weird visit as unimportant. Of course, it was natural to post security cameras inside and outside of the office. Especially when the office is publishing house. Marukawa had already encountered of fangirls and fanboys breaking inside the building just to get the latest issue of their favourite magazine/book or ask for an autograph of their favourite author.

Yep. Takano would've been at ease right now if that was the only thing he had noticed but then being the observant man he always was. Takano didn't miss the way Isaka's eyes twinkled as he gave out his speech. He didn't like the twinkle that Isaka had on. It only promised mischief.

|x|

Author's Note: Beta'd by Raiu2112! I know my English is barely passable so I'm thankful for Raiu-san agreeing to beta IFS.

Review please~


	2. Start

I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. But don't worry, I'll be owning it soon. ;-) I already have plans on how to convince Shungiku Nakamura to give me the copyrights of Sekaiichi and Junjou. Nah. Just joking.

Thank you for all those who reviewed/alerted/favorited my story. :D I really appreciate your support!

Beta'd by Raiu2112!

|x|

Onodera Ritsu could say that he was a fine morning. He had twelve hours goodnight of sleep; he cooked himself a healthy breakfast; and he didn't see the man, who is cause of all his misery, when he stepped out of the door.

All in all it was good way to start the day. A very fine morning indeed.

Yep. Onodera Ritsu, heir of the Onodera Publish House, would have agreed with that statement a few minutes ago but now... he wasn't so sure.

Once he had entered his workplace, Marukawa's Emerald division, he knew that he wouldn't survive the day without a good dose of anti-stress pills that his doctor recommended for his health. There were stacks of papers dumped on his desk.

When Onodera saw those papers, he wanted to bawl right there and then.

"Wha-What the hell are _these?_" Onodera spluttered as he stared at the three monstrous stacks of papers on his desk. He had hoped that those stacks weren't for him. He just hoped that a newbie from another department mistook his desk for someone else. Onodera wished that was the case right now. It would have also been nice to know if the stacks of paper were for his boss from hell, that would have been really nice.

"Oh. That." Takano said uninterestedly as looked from the storyboard he was holding. For some reason when Takano looked up from his paperwork to look at Onodera's face, Onodera couldn't help but feel irritated. "The Sales Department and Isaka-san wanted us do hold fair at Marimo bookstore two weeks from now. Those are what they expect for the fair." Takano explained as he lazily propped his legs on the table. "Good luck with organizing that fair. Isaka-san told me that it would be the biggest fair Marukawa had ever held for the Emerald."

Onodera's eye twitched.

"Shouldn't you be the one this?" Onodera hissed as he fought the urge to swipe those stupid stack of papers off his desk. "You're the editor-in-chief! You have more experience than I do!"

"'_More experience than I do?_'" Takano repeated the brunette's words as his left brow began to ascend. "Is that supposed to be a sexual innuendo?"

"I- Ah- You! You're impossible." Onodera screamed as he took his seat. "One day! I swear- One day I'll surpass you, slave driver, then I'll quit this damn job! Staying here is making my sanity disappear. I'm becoming a distressed lunatic, just like you people!" He shouted as pointed an accusing finger at his co-workers.

"Now, now, Ri-chan! Don't say that, admit it you like it here." Kisa smiled as he threw his arms in the air and swivelled his pink chair around.

"I like this place as much as I like these damn paperwork that drives me insane." Onodera grumbled as he slumped his body on his chair. "Takano-san, we're only at the start of the cycle and you're giving me these amounts of paper work? Are you that desperate to see me suffer?" The brunette complained as he tried to imagined himself by the end of the cycle. The usual amount of paperwork he received by the near end of the cycle was enough to make his knees shake, he couldn't imagine himself working by the near end of cycle with the usual amount of paperwork he had AND the three stacks of papers laid in front of him.

By the end of the cycle, Onodera guessed that he would be locked inside an asylum, screeching and laughing at the same time about the terrors he had gone through while staying at Marukawa.

An amused laugh pulled out Onodera from his train of thoughts. He looked up to see his co-workers and damn boss, laughing. _'The nerve of these people!'_ Onodera seethed.

"Hahaha! I'm sorry Ri-chan! But you're making funny faces just a while and it was totally hilarious!" Kisa said as he put a friendly hand on Onodera's left shoulder.

"Priceless." Mino said in between his creepy giggles. Onodera almost wanted to tear the man's eyes out but when he saw Hatori-san, the ever stone face of Emerald department, actually stretching upward his lips more than the usual he would when he would smile, Onodera wanted to live under the rock for the rest of his life. Even his just co-worker was laughing at him!

"You have the most stupid facial expressions known to mankind." Takano said as his face sported a smug smile. _'I want to wipe that stupid smug smile on his face right now!' _Onodera shouted as he imagined round kicking his boss at the face. That would have be epic.

"I hate you all." Onodera hissed and then started to do his work.

So much for a good morning. It wasn't even 9:30 A.M. and here he was hoping that he would at least survive the day.

|x|

"Well! That was entertaining!"Isaka said in between his laughs as he clutched the T.V. monitor in front of him. Isaka hadn't installed any microphones on the security cameras, yet, but Isaka had almost heard everything that the Emerald department said.

Isaka quietly thanked the architect designed Marukawa. It was nice for the architect to put the Editorial department room next to the surveillance room. After a few minutes of laughing, Isaka's laugh died down as he shakily fished out a cell phone from his pant leg pocket. "I heard that Usami-sensei is having a writer's block, maybe people from Emerald would give him new ideas." He said to no one in particular as his gleaming eyes stared at the cell phone, his hand was holding.

_**Usami Akihiko**_

"Yo! Usagi-san~ How are you today? I think you'll be interested on what I'm going to say."

|x|

Review please! I would have made the chapter longer but I want to end the chapter right when Isaka calls for Usagi-san! So... what do you think about this chapter? Guess who is appearing next chapter!


	3. Sleep

Beta'd by Raiu2112 -san.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. School kept me from typing chapter three. :-(

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Only the plot.

|x|

"Where should I put this?" Misaki asked as he eyed the brown box he was carrying with great interest. A few minutes ago he had been sweeping the teddy bear collection room when he stumbled on a few stacks of carton boxes underneath some of the large teddy bears. His curiosity peaked once he saw the stacks of boxes. In his four years of living at Usagi-san's condo he never knew of the existence of these boxes, so of course, it was natural for him to be curios.

The twenty year old man heaved a sigh as he contemplated where to put the boxes. Respecting Usagi-san's privacy, Misaki didn't dare to open a single one. He had considered asking Usagi-san what the contents of the mystery boxes were but the idea was quickly struck down when he remembered that Usagi-san was sleeping.

Usagi-san had stayed up for three straight nights; Misaki definitely didn't want to wake the poor man now.

"Maybe I should just wait for Usagi-san to wake up and then ask him about this mess." Misaki mumbled and nodded to himself but quickly erased the idea again. Waiting for him to wake up would be a long time. Misaki couldn't wait to clean the room; his sense of making the whole-apartment-spotless-and-organized was kicking in.

Misaki closed his eyes and groaned. It was hard to fight his neat-freak attitude.

After a few minutes of thinking, he sighed and gave up. He decided to wait for the older man to wake up.

"I'll just go and catch a nap." He said to no one as he reluctantly left the room and went to the nearest room that could provide him a soft bed. That room was none other than Usagi-san's room. A few years ago, Misaki would have refused to sleep on the older man's bed but he had outgrown that attitude. Now, he didn't mind lying on the man's bed -hell he didn't even mind sharing a bed with the man, as long as Usagi-san didn't do anything weird to him. Though, he knew that _was_ impossible. Usagi-san always wanted to try _things_ with him.

Misaki stifled a yawn as he entered his landlord's room.

The room was dark.

The green-eyed man plopped down on the bed and he sighed in content as he inched closer to his landlord's body, wanting more of the warmth. He lay on the bed face to face with his lover. Unconsciously, the still sleeping Usagi-san wrapped his arms around him as though his body had recognized Misaki's presence.

Misaki smiled and began drifting off to sleep, ready to be claimed by the land of dreams.

_Ring. Ring._

Misaki's eyes snapped open. He groaned as he felt the larger body that was pressed to him shift but still didn't get up.

_Ring. Ring._

"Usagi-san, please answer your phone." Misaki grumbled as he closed his eyes again. He heard the silver haired man groan.

"Alright." The other man said. He lifted one of his hands and groped for his phone. It didn't take him long to find the phone considering that it was placed on the bed – just above their heads.

_Ring. Ring._

"Just wait!" Akihiko hissed, clearly annoyed now.

Misaki opened his right eye to peer at the man.

"Oh. It's just that annoying pest." Usagi said uninterestedly as he read the caller's I.D.

"Who?"

_Ring. Ring._

"Stupid Isaka." Usagi answered and he was about to press the end call button when Misaki interfered.

"Wait!" Misaki shouted as he stopped Usagi-san's hand from ending the call.

_**Ring. Ring.**_

"It could be really important if he wants to call you." Misaki insisted. "Answer the call."

Usagi frowned at his lover's request but complied anyway. He sighed and answered the phone.

Immediately, a high pitched energetic voice greeted him.

_"Yo! Usagi-san~ How are you today? I think you'll be interested in what I'm about to say."_

"I'm not feeling well and I'm not interested in whatever you are about to say. Good day."

"_Hold up! Oh Great Usami Akihiko! I bring you good news!" _Usagi rolled his eyes at Isaka's flattery.

"Cut to the chase. I haven't had a goodnight's sleep for days."

"_Roger!"_

"Well? Why did you call me at such ungodly hour?" He asked sarcastically, his patience running low.

"_I heard that you were having a major writer's block! I saw Aikawa-san going crazy on a colleague of hers because a certain author that she is handling hasn't written anything yet. Also, it's only 9:40 A.M."_

"Did you just call me to remind me of my temporary incapability to submit a story to that woman?"

"_What? No! No! Why I would __**never**__ say that! I just called to say you that Marukawa had recently installed surveillance cameras."_

"And this concerns me, how?" Usagi answered, uninterestedly.

"_You have a writer's block! You need inspiration for your new BL novel. I just happened to have the material that you need."_

|x|

Kisa Shouta smiled as he reread the latest e-mail he had received. It was a sweet yet simple message from Yukina. Kisa hummed to himself as he looked at his phone with adoration.

"_**Let's meet at the Street corner of Kuroko and Hikaru. Around seven o'clock. I made reservations. :D Love you!"**_

"You're hopelessly falling in love with me." The man said with a blush as he shut his e-mail window tab. What Kisa had said was true. Yukina Kou was indeed falling for him –hard. But that didn't mean that Yukina Kou was the only one falling in love. Slowly but surely the petite young looking man's feelings of hard lust had turned into a gooey pile of pure love.

Kisa Shouta was falling in love with Yukina Kou.

|x|

"Sa-saga-senpai, I-I have something to tell you." The cute fifteen-year-old stuttered, his voice gradually becoming softer and softer as he played with his hands. He was trying to avert his gaze away from me. I watched him calmly as he squirmed before me.

I smiled and then enclosed him in a gentle hug. I patted his head delicately, helping him ease the nervousness he was feeling.

"I-uhm-you see…this." He stammered cutely, looking down on his feet as he struggled weakly to get out of my embrace.

I kissed him on the forehead and his face turned cherry red. He ceased his struggles and stood stiffly in my embrace.

"Tha-that's." He whispered incomprehensibly, burying his flushed face in my chest. I chuckled and loosened my hug on him as I slowly lifted his chin and looked him in the eyes.

"Ritsu I-"

"**Takano-san**! Don't sleep!" An annoying voice shrilled, waking the tall man sleeping in his own chair.

Takano grumbled. "I was having such a nice dream."

"Please Takano-san wake up! I know that it's only the second day of the cycle but please don't slack off." Onodera whined as he looked at the slumped man.

"Maa~ maa~ Ri-chan! Takano-san looked like he was having a nice dream maybe you shouldn't have woken him up. He was even smiling while he was sleeping." Kisa said good-naturedly.

"I agree with Kisa-san." Mino said as he looked up from his paperwork, his signature smile still present on his face. "I'm curious Takano-san. What were you dreaming about?" The ever smiling man asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

Takano didn't speak for a few moments. Instead of replying to Mino's question he locked his gaze on a slightly infuriated Onodera.

"But if you don't like to answer we-" Kisa said but stopped speaking when Takano held his hand up.

"No. It's alright I'm willing to answer your question." Takano said. "I dreamt about my first love. We broke up a long time ago but I still can't forget about my first love."

There was a moment of silence at this sudden confession and then Kisa broke it, "Eh? Really? How romantic but it's so sad too!"

"Romantic but tragic indeed," Hatori said as he nodded his head enthusiastically in agreement.

"I know right? I met the person I have loved all this years a few months ago again but now that person didn't want to be courted,"

"Whatever! Takano-san, please stop talking about your personal life! Start working on your storyboard please." A flushed Onodera complained. "You guys should get back to work too!" The brunette said as he pointed an accusing finger at his co-workers. Reluctantly Mino, Kisa, and Hatori got back to their work.

"You are such a killjoy." Takano said as he stretched his arms above his head. "Aren't you interested to know a little more about my love life?"

Onodera's face turned a shade brighter. "Wh-why would I want to know about your love life?!"

|x|

Author's Note: Review please~


End file.
